Before the dreams
by Twinkie D
Summary: My very first fic, written back in time when people still lived in caves and killed bears with bare hands. Hiei/Kurama, folks... Yaoi, too...


Warnings: Slight OOCness, shounen ai, sap, fluff  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll get back to you the day they are. Or, better yet. I'll change the whole series to pure yaoiness and you'll see yourself that the ownership has changed. Whee!  
  
Before the Dreams  
By Twinkie  
  
The loud knocking awoke Kurama from his much needed sleep.  
A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was way past midnight.  
  
The whole idea of getting out of the warm and comfy bed itself was making him shiver, but the tapping on his window was intense.  
Groaning he finally threw the covers aside and got up. Damnit.  
  
The floor was freezing.  
  
Cursing made his way to the window.  
Why did Hiei always have to wake him up on ungodly hours like this?  
Why couldn't he come earlier?  
  
Opening the window, he moved aside so the lithe form of the youkai could come in and quickly closed the bringer of cold wind.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? I was sleeping!"  
  
Kurama all but ran to the bed and climbed in again.  
  
"Hurry now, take your cloak and shoes off and come to sleep. I'm tired…"  
  
Kurama yawned and listened the silent voice of Hiei's clothes whispering against each other.  
  
As the youkai slipped inside of the covers, Kurama whispered:  
  
"I'm glad to have you back, Hiei. Goodnight."  
Hiei only 'hn'ed and Kurama felt the fire demon settle into a comfortable position near him. He smiled.  
He was happy that Hiei had come back. It felt lonely when the small body was not beside him in the bed; he had gotten used to it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was a rainy evening. Hiei was laying on his bed while he did his homework.  
  
Eventually Kurama got finished, stood up and stretched. The essay had been one hell of a hard to do…  
Hiei had been so quiet, that he didn't even remember he was still there, until he had changed his clothes and was ready to go to bed.  
  
Hiei was asleep.  
  
Kurama had been afraid to even move.  
The youkai had looked so young, so innocent like that, sleeping peacefully.  
And so handsome.  
  
Kurama had put the lights down, and quietly, as not to disturb and wake the small demon, he had climbed in and lay down next to him.  
  
The youkai had sighed and turned in his sleep.  
Now they were touching.  
They were so close, that Kurama could smell the spicy scent of Hiei's when he breathed in.  
  
After couple of moments spent in watching Hiei sleep, he had fallen asleep himself.  
  
The next morning he had woken up, Hiei was gone.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The youkai hadn't showed in few days, but at last, when Kurama had started to worry, Hiei had waken him, just like tonight, tapping his window, and climbed in the bed with him.  
  
They had been sleeping together like this for a month or two.  
Hiei usually came every night if he didn't have anything to do in the Makai for Mukuro.   
It was okay with Kurama, if the prize for this all was sometimes a night or two in a week without him.  
He thought it to be pretty fair.  
  
He would do anything to keep on with this.  
  
In the end, he was in love with the youkai.  
  
He did want to tell Hiei about his feelings, wanted badly.  
But he was afraid.   
His confession could ruin their friendship, and that was a risk Kurama wasn't willing to take.  
  
He just acted like they had always had. The way they had ever since they had met.  
Touched the demon when he had the possibility treated his wounds when needed, and tried to make him feel wanted, without being too clear of course.  
He acted like one's best friend would.  
  
It had been a week when he'd last seen him.  
He itched to touch the youkai.  
Watching him closely, he made sure Hiei was fast asleep before reaching out a hand and lightly caressing the soft cheek of the demon's.  
His fingertips trailed slowly down to the now quite exposed throat and up again.  
  
He wondered how those petal soft looking lips would taste. Would they be as sweet tasting as they seemed to be?  
  
Kurama carefully leaned in, lips almost touching Hiei's. Would he dare?  
  
He felt Hiei's breath against his face.  
  
Just a little taste…  
  
He pressed his lips against the youkai's very, very lightly.  
  
A little bit more…  
  
Slight pressure, and then Kurama started to move away, slowly.  
He didn't want to wake Hiei up, after all.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Hiei responded.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hiei had been awake the whole time.  
  
He knew Kurama always watched him before falling asleep.  
  
And when Kurama was sleeping, it was Hiei's turn to watch him sleep.  
  
All those feelings that made him stay with Kurama, spent time with him and watch him sleep like this were confusing him.  
If to something, he could refer the feeling to when he was with Yukina, but much more stronger.  
Hiei wanted to protect Kurama, keep him out of danger.  
He wanted to see the redhead happy.  
  
And other things.  
  
Like when the youko smiled to him, he felt warm and fuzzy inside.  
The touches from him sent a shivers along his spine.  
  
This feeling was not lust, although it involved it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
All this started few months ago, when he had once again arrived to Kurama's home.  
Kurama had been watering his precious plants when Hiei had knocked to the window like many times before.  
  
Kurama had turned, the surprised look quickly changing to a beautiful smile, as he recognized who was behind the glass.  
  
The dim light from his desk had illuminated his features, making his eyes shine out like two jade green stars, and the hair look like blood-red waterfall sliding down his graceful shoulders and back.  
  
The sight had been breathtaking.  
  
He had tried to act normally around him, in secrecy wondering what was happening to him.  
  
Then came the night when he had fallen asleep in Kurama's bed.  
The strong scent of roses and Kurama had lulled him to sleep, and as the morning came, he had found himself in the tight hold of Kurama's arms.  
  
He had quickly detangled himself and fled the room.  
  
The couple of becoming days he had spent in the tree near Kurama's window, thinking.   
Every evening the youko had stared out of the window, before giving up and going to sleep.  
Hiei was sure the youko knew that he was there, but knowing Kurama, he just wanted to give Hiei the time to think.  
It didn't take much longer, before he couldn't take it anymore, and the next day he had waited until few hours past sundown, and knocked to the glass.  
  
Just when he was sure Kurama wasn't going to and was about to go, the redhead had risen and sleepily shuffling his feet crossed the floor to the window.  
  
And the window opened, had Hiei seen the beautiful and warm smile greeting him.  
  
Kurama had gestured for him to come in, returned to the bed and said with a hoarse voice,  
  
"Come to bed, Hiei."  
Hiei had quickly shed the unneeded clothes, and snuggled to the warmness of Kurama's bed.  
  
He had closed his eyes, ready to sleep, when he had felt Kurama's gaze on him.  
He didn't open his eyes. He didn't do anything, only pretended to be asleep.  
  
That night Kurama had just stared at him for a long time, and then he had fallen asleep, leaving Hiei there with confused thoughts. He had watched Kurama sleeping, admiring his almost ethereal beauty, then inched closer to the youko, his own head slightly touching the other one's arm. Then he had slept, too.  
  
As the morning came, he had got out of the bed and Kurama's arms, and left.  
  
It had been like that ever since, until tonight.  
  
Hiei had been in the Makai for a week.  
Mukuro had had some troubles with few matters, and Hiei had gone to help.  
  
Kurama was glad that he was back.  
  
And now he was kissing him.  
  
At first, when Kurama had touched him, Hiei had almost opened his eyes.  
Kurama never touched him. Just looked.  
  
But now he was not only looking but kissing him too.  
  
As Kurama started to move away, Hiei panicked.  
'No!' he yelled inwardly, and without a second thought, kissed back.  
  
Kurama froze.  
  
Hiei risked to open his eyes, and was met with the shocked face of the youko.  
  
Suddenly Kurama's expression changed from shocked to a wicked one.   
  
Smiling and eyes twinkling, he moved is lips closer, and as their mouths once again touched, Hiei answered passionately.  
  
This continued for a time that seemed like an eternity, before Kurama opened his mouth and gently traced Hiei's lower lip with his tongue.  
  
Hiei didn't hesitate to give him the access, and soon their tongues were entwined in a deep French kiss.  
  
Hands roamed freely and when they finally parted for breath, both panting, had Kurama found a comfortable position in on top of the small youkai.  
Hiei didn't mind a single bit.  
  
Kurama kissed Hiei once more before resting his head on his chest, and   
snuggled closer, bringing his arms around Hiei, feeling him to do the same, as one hand caressed his long hair.  
  
"I love you, Hiei."  
  
The hand in his hair stilled, then continued the movement.  
  
"I love you too, Kurama."  
  
Kurama smiled, closed his eyes and soon was deeply asleep, hearing the sound of Hiei's heart beating under his ear.  
  
Hiei kept brushing the silky hair long after Kurama had quieted, enjoying the feeling of Kurama resting on top of him.  
  
Finally the sound of the even breathing of Kurama's made him sleepily close his eyes, and the last thing in his mind, before the sleep took over, was that tomorrow morning, he would not get up from this bed without his beloved one.  
  
- Owari –  
  
Twinkie: Okay. To all those people who've gotten this far, congrats. This fic was my first, and boy, am I embarrassed!  
Kurama: As you should.  
Twinkie: Thanks a lot. I love you too.  
Kurama: You do? That's so sweet…  
Twinkie: Shut up, will ya?  
Kurama: * singsong voice* And if you'd be so lovely and review…?   
Twinkie: * mumble mumble* Baka kitsune… * glares* 


End file.
